Nomadic
by XxHandBananaxX
Summary: When a Gardevoir kills her trainer that attempted to rape her, she becomes a lone wanderer, as she traverses the Johto region, searching for her inner peace. But when she finds out that a Police Captain is hunting her down, she must evade him or face execution. But should she just turn herself in and face execution? Or live a life of freedom at the cost of a man's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Nomadic**

 **A** **Pokémon Fan-Fiction**

 **Written by Hand Banana**

 **Prologue: House of the Rising Sun**

 _(1)_ _There is a house,_

 _In New Orleans._

 _Before the rising sun…_

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

I stared down at the corpse of the Trainer lying on the cool damp grass. A chilly breeze froze me to the bone, squeezing a shiver out of my body. The Trainer's eyes stared at an object only he could see, his body lying flat on its back. The grass would remain stained a dark crimson for a while.

The forest we were in was quiet and cold. It was eerily quiet, and only the sound of my quiet breathing was heard. It was early in the morning; the sun was just rising above the horizon. The trainer was listening to music with his device, and the song currently playing echoed slightly in the forest.

In the dead man's chest, a hole the size of a basketball pierced the skin; his innards were visible. The shot never went through. His ribs and lungs were visible, and the grisly wound still bled. The shirt the Trainer wore was once a nice frost white color, before it was stained crimson.

It was funny; I didn't show any form of emotion, both inside and out. I _should_ feel something other than liberation, slight enjoyment and malice. But it wasn't there. I wasn't empathetic, or even sympathetic, just… somewhat hollow. But the deed was done, and now I can leave.

I was this poor fucker's, excuse my language, newest Pokemon, and I killed him because a voice in my head told me to. It wasn't another being controlling my every move, it was just I. I chose to kill him. I chose to blast him with a psychokinetic beam that ripped a bloody hole in his chest.

I chose freedom.

" _My brother was a tailor,_

 _Who sewed my new blue jeans._

 _My father was a gambling man,_

 _Down in New Orleans..."_

The song's lyrics sung hauntingly into the empty forest, as if playing for only me to hear. I walked to the corpse, and extracted the music playing device. I knew my Trainer was not from around here, so to speak. He spoke of locations I have not seen or heard of; and he listened to rather strange music.

After all, I did bring him here on accident. Like how a child would choose a specific kind of candy, I chose him because he was interesting. He liked to listen to music and make constructs made of wood and plastic. His mind was that of an architect, he always had ideas for creating something truly wondrous and spectacular.

Nevertheless, he was interesting, even if I did kill him in cold blood. I wasn't like the other Gardevoirs, that much I know. The others would protect their trainers with their very lives to show their gratitude, but I wasn't like that. And I also had a legitimate reason to kill him.

He brought me here to… to…

Well, he wanted to seduce me, and I retaliated by firing a psychokinetic beam at his chest. I did overcharge it, and what was to be a stunning shot was instead made lethal. He was a Pokephilliac, and I did not want to be nothing but a prized trophy to be raped and abused by some lowlife architect with perverted fantasies.

I also knew he wasn't the only one from this alternate world. There were a few I know of, but I don't want to go chasing after them. No, I don't want that. _Maybe there is a person who will treat us right…_ A voice crept into my mind. Maybe there is a person like that, but I didn't want to risk it, or else they would end up like the Architect.

But I digress.

I… guess I feel sorry. For him, and for whoever comes into contact with me. I need to leave. To move and start over somewhere else. Maybe even look for a new trainer. But that was a _big_ maybe, though. I heard voices and footsteps approaching from the left of the corpse, which was behind me. They were calling for a Pokemon that has lost itself in the forest, and if they see me here…

I turned to the right, and I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I ran as silently and carefully as I could.

I ran for my life.

* * *

"So what do think did this?" A man asked his fellow detective.

"I don't know, it looks like a Psychic-type fired a beam at his chest, but that's all I got." A second detective stated before taking position on the corpse's left side. "We should head to the station after this to run some tests on the wound."

"Don't forget we have to address the report of a breaking and entering." A new voice butted in and the two men surrounding the body turned their heads to see a tall, broad man with dark brown hair and jade green eyes.

"Captain," The two men said in unison.

"What do we have?" The Captain inquired.

"Murder, suspect likely a Psychic-type Pokemon but I think that's very unlikely." The first detective stated.

"Any idea what kind?"

"I don't know. It could have been an Abra, maybe even a Kadabra. The list goes from Gardevoirs to Alakazams, but they sound unlikely to turn on their trainers, so we are gonna have to dig deeper."

"Speaking of trainers, what's the guy's name?" The Captain asked.

"Unknown. He doesn't have any form of ID, could be a smuggler." The second detective mused. "They seem to favor this area recently."

"Well, give me a ring when you make a breakthrough, and if the breaking and entering is related to this case, bring me all the information you can."

"Will do sir." The first detective said.

"Alright, good hunting boys." The captain walked down the makeshift path forensic made to investigate the body.

 _Now, why would a Pokemon turn on its trainer?_ The Captain thought as he walked down the path. Something wasn't right about this. He could feel it in his gut.

And his gut was never wrong.

* * *

 **Well, here is a story. That's all I have to say, really. R &R and maybe I'll make a second chapter if this does remotely well. **

**A word highlighted by brackets with a number in it (E.g.** **(0),** **etc.) is a song that is meant to make the highlighted scene take even more dramatic effect**

 **All songs, Pokemon and locations used in this story are not my own, and belong to their respected creators. Original Characters are the only things I own.**

 **Music List:**

 **1\. The Animals – House of the Rising Sun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nomadic**

 **A Pokemon Fan Fiction**

 **Written by Hand Banana**

 **Chapter 1: In the Water**

 _(1)Against the timely struggle,_

 _To keep our heads above the deep,_

 _Our hearts above the line,_

 _Above the line,_

I sat in a small cave, counting up the objects I have 'obtained'. The first was a bag that looked like it was used for hiking or camping, and a set of clothes sat inside the backpack. I picked up one of the garments; a cozy-looking black wool sweater.

I cast the sweater to the side; perhaps I will wear it later. Next I pulled out a small tank top that looked to fit someone just a bit over my size, but it will do. Next was a pair of… _Well, I won't need a thong,_ I cast the risqué undergarment to the edge of the caves mouth.

I sighed. My thoughts were scattered. I needed a distraction, like music or-

 _Oh, yeah…_ I had just remembered the Architect's music device. I pulled it out and touched, what I presumed at least, was the power button. The screen lit up, and it displayed the time; 2:04 pm. I looked to the bottom of the screen, and saw lock icon.

Curiously, I tapped the icon with my finger, and the icon reacted by rising slightly. I dragged the icon upwards, and the screen changed to that of a list, displaying names and times. _Are these the songs?_ I thought as I touched one of the (2)song.

The sounds of drums and a guitar assaulted my ears as the sound reverberated throughout the cave.

" _There must be some kind of way outta here,_

 _Said a joker to the thief,_

 _There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief,_

 _Businessmen may drink my wine, Ploughman dig my earth,"_

Like in the forest, the song sung its lyrics hauntingly throughout the cave, as the lyrics bounced off the walls. The beat of the song was irregular yet steady, and I took a liking to it. I went back to sorting through the bag, and I pulled out a pair of pants, jeans they were called.

And I pulled out large hooded jacket that looked like it was meant to be worn during the colder months. I put it on just to test it, and as I suspected, it was warm and comfortable. I stayed bundled in it before putting it to the side along with the other clothing. Then I turned by attention back to the jeans.

I dug into the pockets and I pulled out a faded picture of a man and woman standing on a cliff overlooking a valley. They were happy, and probably ruined their lives by raiding their house. Then a thought occurred to me. I compared myself to the women.

But the only way to do that was by taking off the gown I was wearing. I hesitated, but I slowly began to take off the dress. The garment slid down my chest and stomach before landing on the cave floor. It was weird on how similar my body was to the woman in the picture.

We somewhat shared the same body shape, slender and athletic yet feminine. I also made note of my breast size. _No wonder people go crazy over Gardevoirs…_ I looked to the ensemble of clothes; my dress was a dead giveaway, and these clothes will hide my identity.

So I began to put on the clothes, and once I was done, I looked at myself. I lacked a mirror, but I looked human. I looked to the corner of the cave where I had plucked the backpack from. I spotted the pair of boots I took from the house earlier, and I made my way toward the corner.

I bent over and grabbed the boots, and began to put them onto my feet. They were a little big, but otherwise they were comfortable. I went back to the bags location, which was near the center of the isolated cave. Opening the smaller pockets, I found a box of matches, a compass, and a device that contained maps of the area.

I also scooped up the thong and hid it; I didn't want to leave any evidence behind, and I totally wasn't curious about it at all.

Content with the devices I found, I left the cave, put on the hooded jacket and made my way to the main road. I would cross the road and travel through the forests surrounding the main routes and trails. I looked both ways down the path before crossing, and then I disappeared into the cover of the forest.

Walking into the forest, a loud rumbling above caused me to look above. A large dark cloud covered the sun, and I presumed it was about to rain. A few more moments of walking the through the desolate forests, and the familiar pitter-patter of rain greeted the hood atop my head.

A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, and it began to rain harder. I was glad I put on these other clothes; otherwise I would have been 'freezing my ass off', so goes the human saying. I stepped over a downed tree, jumped off and landed with a thud on the forest floor.

It was surprising I hadn't encountered any wild Pokemon, but I guess that was for the best. I hadn't any other ways of dealing with them, and I didn't want to leave a trail of dead Pokemon so people can follow and find me. I sighed. It was an eventful day, even if it was hours ago that I killed the Architect.

I continued my lonesome walk, and the rain began to slow down. I stayed quiet. I could hear cars driving down the road behind me, but I was well enough away. _I bet they found him,_ I thought to myself. _I bet they don't know who he was, and who killed him._ I thought with… delight?

Was I _enjoying_ the thought of killing him?

I shook those thoughts away from my head. Hell, I didn't even know how I was _feeling_ after I killed the Architect. At first I was glad, and then it shifted to sympathy, then to malice, then it shifted to delight. I began to think. Was _I_ any better than him?

Here I was deciding whether or not I _enjoyed_ killing him for attempting to seduce me, forcefully, I might add, and He wanted to forcefully take my virginity. Was I worse than him? I killed him in cold blood and I didn't show a shred of emotion, or at least none that I couldn't decipher.

I stopped, and stood in the rain.

This was fucked, excuse my language. I looked back in the direction of where I presumed Goldenrod City was. _Should I turn myself in?_ I looked forward. _Or should I leave?_

* * *

The two detectives from the crime scene stood at the door of the house that was broken into. One detective wore a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie was wrapped round his neck. His partner wore a beige leather jacket with a hood, and he wore a light gray dress shirt underneath with a black tie.

The man in the blazer knocked on the door first, and a woman answered the door.

"Goldenrod City Police, detectives Finnegan," He pointed to himself. "And Clearwater." He then pointed to the leather-clad detective.

"May we come in?" Detective Clearwater asked.

"Y-yes, come in officers." The woman shakily said before letting in the detectives.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Detective Finnegan asked.

"I'm Janet, Janet Anderson." The woman, Janet, introduced herself.

"Miss Anderson, may we ask a few questions regarding the break-in?"

"Yes, detectives." Janet nervously replied.

"Okay," Finnegan began. "When did it exactly occur?" Finnegan took out his notebook and was ready to write down her answer.

"Well, around seven or so. I was about to get up out of bed when I heard the door open. My husband is in Kanto for business, and so I knew it wasn't him." She paused. "I saw someone leave the house through the window, and when I got downstairs, a backpack, a duffle bag and some money were missing."

"You caught a glimpse?" Clearwater asked.

"A small one, but yes. He or she was wearing a green… something. But that was all I saw." She folded her arms across her chest; the house had gotten a bit colder. "I hope what I told has helped, if not a lot."

Clearwater looked to his partner, who had placed the notebook and pen back into his blazers pockets.

"Yes, it did shine some light on the perp. We will notify you if any of the stolen objects have been turned up." Finnegan said as he got up from his seat.

"Thank you for your help, and we will catch the bastard that defiled your home." Clearwater said as he and Finnegan left the house.

The two detectives went to the car that was parked in the driveway of the house. Finnegan opened the passenger-side door while Clearwater went in through the drivers.

"We should've looked around." Clearwater stated.

"I know, but I want to compare my findings of the wound with known psychic-type Pokemon." Finnegan said as he put on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, I guess that's good as well…" Clearwater mused as he put his keys into the ignition. He gave it a turn and the car came to life. Clearwater put it into reverse and he backed out of the driveway. Putting it into drive, he drove down the street.

"Besides, we'll notify her if we decide to look around." Finnegan said.

* * *

" _Hey, something came up; murder, victim was a trainer. Get this; his Pokemon might've killed him."_

" _What kind?"_

" _Psychic-type and we also got a break-and-entering call nearby, so I guess it went through there."_

" _Good, good, a psychic-type will fetch a real good price on the black market, especially Gardevoirs."_

" _I hear they're in high demand now."_

" _Damn right, they are. We're waiting for your go. If it's getting too elusive, give me the word and my guys will have look for it."_

" _Okay. Shit, better cut this short. I'll call later."_

* * *

I settled into the new cave I had found. It was quiet and cozy, now that its inhabitant has been forcefully evicted. I placed the bag on the ground, and sat down. I turned on the music device to check the time: 8:55. Well, I really made distance. I encountered a few hostile Pokemon, but other than that, it was relatively peaceful.

I looked out the mouth of the cave and saw the sun beginning to set over the horizon. It was beautiful. I sighed contentedly, and I closed my eyes… and my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten anything all day, and it was getting dark. I looked to the east and saw the lights of a town.

I wasn't familiar with the area, but I believed the town to be Azalea Town. _They must have a grocery store there,_ I thought. I thought about it. If there were any form of law enforcement there, they might be patrolling there now. _I might have to go in through the shroud of night._

Now, I guess I had to wait. I leaned back and rested my head on the backpack, and I noticed I was still carrying the duffle bag. Taking the duffle bag off, I slid it away by at least two feet. I reached into the jacket's pocket and pulled out the music device.

I scrolled though the list, and picked a random song. (3)It started out with what I thought was a organ, than a piano and drums, then the familiar sound of a guitar. Then the lyrics of the song began to sing through the cave.

" _If I leave here tomorrow,_

 _Would you still remember me?_

 _Well I must be traveling on now,_

 _There's too many places I've got to see,"_

The song had a comforting yet depressing feel to it, but I liked it. The song went on, and the lyrics began to stick with me.

" _If I stay with you, girl,_

 _Things just couldn't be the same,_

' _Cause I'm as free as a bird now,_

 _And this bird you cannot change,"_

I eased my head into the bag, deep in thought again.

" _Lord knows I can't change,"_

That line in the song… I don't know how, but somehow it rings true. _Maybe we'll figure it out further down the road._ I thought. I felt sleepy, but at the same time I felt awake. I needed to get to that town and raid a store for food. But I would need a good look around until I found the right store.

But I would need to wait. The song began to pick up again, and soon I was greeted to a long guitar solo. The sound of the solo echoed off the walls of the cave, and I began to lose myself in thought again. The sound was somewhat soothing to my mind, but I don't know why.

Time seem to fly by as several songs played on the music device. I checked the time: 1:13. Perfect. A (4)different song was playing on the device, and it was quite a soothing song. It was about thirty seconds in.

" _Long live the pioneers,_

 _Rebels and mutineers_

 _Go forth and have no fear,"_

The song continued until I paused it mid-chorus; I will listen to it again when I finish 'gathering' food from the town. Heaving the empty duffle bag, I began my small journey to the nearby town to steal food and useful supplies. I departed from the vicinity of the cave and found myself in the main road.

Walking down the lonesome path, I kept a keen eye on my surroundings, making sure that there were no patrolling officers about. After a few minutes, the small peaceful town came into sight. Moving swiftly and silently, I located what looked like a grocery store.

Winding up a punch, I hit the glass window on the door, causing it to shatter. Reaching in, I unlocked the door, and entered quickly. I didn't have much time; someone was surely to have heard that and wanted to investigate. Grabbing packaged goods, such as various snacks and bars, I stuffed them into the duffle bag.

I swiftly entered the beverages aisle and I took bottled water, juice and soda pop. Once the bag was heavy and full, I quickly left the building.

"Stop right there!" A voice forcefully shouted. Charging up a beam, I shot at the person, a police officer, and the beam made contact. But like with the Architect, I overcharged it, and it went clean through his chest, and the beam hit an approaching female officer.

When the beam hit the female officer's head, her head exploded. Her skull was blown apart, bits and chunks of gray matter flew into the air and splattered onto the dirt road. Her eye balls flew in different directions, one landing at the door of the store, one landing somewhere in the grass.

The lower jaw and tongue was still attached to the body, and it fell back, slamming into the ground. Both officers lay in pools of blood, dead before they even hit the ground. I felt sick, but something in me… enjoyed it. I also realized I was smiling madly, and I wanted to stop.

 _That was beautiful…_ A voice said in my head. _The way her skull came apart… the way the male's chest was eviscerated…_ STOP!

Was this truly me? Some cold blooded killer who killed because it was so… beautiful… cleansing… reinvigorating… Gods, what have I become?

What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?

* * *

I didn't sleep. I didn't eat; all I did was sit in the cave, thinking about those officers I killed. A (5)song was playing softly. The electronic beat was soothing, the lyrics even soothing.

" _The angel of love was upon me,_

 _And lord I felt so small_

 _The legs beneath me weakened,_

 _And I began to crawl_

 _Confused, I contented_

 _I slithered around_

 _With fears beyond me,_

 _I was lost, I was found,"_

I listened to the music, trying to take my mind off the dead officers. I softly cried hot salty tears slithered down my face; I quivered and begged to be comforted. For once, I longed for someone to be next to me, to hug me and to tell me that I wasn't myself.

 _But this is us…_ A voice said hauntingly. I launched up from my position on the ground. I wanted to leave. I wanted to disappear from this place. The sun rise was beautiful, but I don't deserve to walk under it. But I must, to find a place to… find peace.

 _Not even one day and you kill again,_ A voice mockingly seethed in my mind. _You_ are _a monster._ I ignored the voice and walked hastily out of the forest. I spotted the main path, and I saw the forest across the path. Looking both ways, I sprinted and walked down this lonely road.

 _I miss him._

* * *

The Goldenrod Police Captain had a rather eventful morning. The nearby Azalea Town had a break-in at the local grocery store, and two officers lay dead in the streets. He had been given the pictures of the dead officers. The first was a man, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a jagged hole in his chest…

"Son of a bitch…" The Captain muttered. He picked up his phone, and called detectives Clearwater and Finnegan.

"Just get in here; I have news on the case." He slammed the phone on the receiver and huffed out an angry breath.

The two detectives entered the office, and sat at the chairs at the Captain's desk.

"Sir, what've got- fucking hell…" Clearwater was interrupted mid-sentence as the Captain held up the pictures of the male and female officers.

"I've got reason to believe our killer Pokemon has made its way to Azalea Town." The Captain said as he lowered the pictures. "I want you two to head over there and work with the officers there; see if you can come up with any leads."

"Will do, Cap. We'll send reports daily." Finnegan stated as he got up from his seat.

"You do that. Know, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call."

The two detectives got out of the office, and then Clearwater decided to make conversation.

"So, Azalea Town? Whoever killed that guy must be gone by now."

"I know, Clearwater. But I want to check it out. If they left any evidence behind, we can at least track where they went." Finnegan stated as he exited the building.

"So, what if we encounter the Pokemon while we're driving? Should we bring it in?"

"And how would we know what kind of Pokemon it is? We've only deducted that it was most likely a psychic-type." Finnegan looked at his partner. "The best we can do is just search the area."

"What about that Miss Anderson?" Clearwater said as he entered the passenger seat of the police car.

"Well, we'll have to ditch that. We have a new lead, and we have to follow it. Besides, I checked there last night."

"Without me?" Clearwater looked at his partner with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, because you're inept when it comes to searching an area. Besides, there wasn't really anything noteworthy." Finnegan put the car into reverse and backed out of his parking spot.

"Well, if you say so…"

* * *

I sat down in the makeshift shelter I made myself. It was made of wood and leaves, and it effectively blocked out the rain. A (6)song was playing amidst the rain. I sighed as I relaxed into the bag lying behind me. It was still raining from this morning, and now it slowed down.

" _I don't mind, oh I don't mind, I don't mind the rain,_

 _The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same._

 _I don't mind, oh I don't mind, I don't mind the rain,_

 _Like a widow's heart, you fall apart and never fade away,"_

I liked the song. It was nice, the lyrics sung beautifully throughout the empty forest. It was peaceful. The soft pitter-patter of the rain on my shelter was relaxing. A shroud of mist hung in the air, and it made the forest look even more beautiful.

I still thought about the officers I killed. About how surprised they looked. It scared me. I killed them. I still can't wrap my mind around that. I killed them how I killed the Architect, an overcharged psychokinetic beam to the chest. Except the female officer. That was the first headshot I've done.

The way her skull split, her brain matter splattered against the pavement, I liked on how it fell, the way the blood flowed out of their corpses, the way their expressions went… _I want to experience that again, that feeling of adrenaline, the quick reactions, my breathing increasing greatly…_

I purged those thoughts out of my mind.

I don't want to become that. A monster that just appears out of the forest and kills anyone that passes by just for the rush. I never want to be that. _Never._ The song that was playing ended and I turned it off for now. I wanted silence for now.

I sighed again.

I want to talk to someone. Someone I could tell my problems to, someone I could cry and tell them if I can be forgiven, someone who could be there for me. That's it. That is what I need: A friend.

But where would I find a friend? Human, Pokemon, it doesn't matter. A friend is a friend. I looked to where I came from. If I went there, I will most likely be reported, and be taken to a facility.

If I went on, I wouldn't know where to find a friend or a place to find peace.

Or I could answer for my crimes, and be executed.

My mind was still conflicted, I wasn't sure what to do or feel at this moment. I wasn't sure if I should move on at this point. _A place to settle down for a night or two couldn't hurt._ I thought.

Maybe that's what I'll do: just stay here for a night or two.

* * *

" _I have news on our rogue Pokemon."_

" _Oh? Well, lay it on me."_

" _Two deaths at Azalea Town, same kind of wound as the murder case."_

" _Hmm, well, I could have my guys check it out. But a quick question: what if the Pokemon becomes hostile toward my guys?"_

" _They have authorization to shoot, but only use rubber bullets. I need this, and I have already a buyer in on the loop."_

" _Okay, okay, I'm thinking…"_

…

…

" _We could comb the area around Azalea and keep an eye out for any psychic-type Pokemon. You said one of your guys said that a bag or two was missing from a house?"_

" _Oh, yeah… Tell your guys to keep an eye out with a Pokemon with a backpack and duffle bag. That should make it easy for 'em."_

" _Alright, then it's a plan. Give me the buyer's number via email and we'll keep him in the loop."_

" _Okay, good hunting boys."_

* * *

The two detectives arrived at the small town of Azalea and they began to go door to door for information. There was no dice for the first few houses, but the fifth was something.

"Okay, tell me what the perp looked like." Clearwater asked the elderly man.

"Well, I looked outside because I heard the commotion, and I saw the officers approach the guy that did it," The old man, Kurt, paused. "People didn't believe me, but it was a Gardevoir. No doubt about it."

"A Gardevoir? Well, I guess that's all the evidence I need than; there aren't many Gardevoirs around, so this might be easy." Finnegan said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'll call it in." Clearwater pulled out his cell phone and called the Captain."

"Yeah, it's Clearwater. We have a solid lead; an eye witness said a Gardevoir did it, and it might be the same one from the woods." Clearwater told the Captain.

" _Really? I'll call in some help, then. You guys might need it. Good job, boys."_ The line went dead as he hung up.

"That was the Cap, and he's sending some guys here to help."

"Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Finnegan stated as he walked out of the house.

The two men went to the scene of the murder and break-in, to investigate the area.

* * *

" _My guys just got there and they're looking for yours."_

" _Good, any news?"_

" _Yeah, it was a Gardevoir."_

" _A Gardevoir… the buyer's gonna be one happy bastard, I'll tell ya that."_

" _Okay, a Gardevoir will sell for around, one hundred thousand, maybe?"_

" _Damn, that's pretty good. Okay, give the word; we gotta capture that Gardevoir."_

" _Okay… done. My guys got the word. Keep me posted."_

* * *

 **4k words? That's a lot to type for me, but here it is. Next chapter will be around the same length, so there's that to look forward to. R &R and I'll get to it.**

 **Song list:**

 **1\. Anadel – In the Water**

 **2\. All Along The Watchtower – Jimi Hendrix**

 **3\. Free Bird – Lynrd Skynrd**

 **4\. Angel – Depeche Mode**

 **5\. Renegades – X Ambassadors**

 **6\. Rain – Hollywood Undead**


End file.
